


Sensory Deprivation

by kyodontdoit



Series: Kylux Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodontdoit/pseuds/kyodontdoit
Summary: Day 3 of the Kinktober 2018 challenge. Kylo Ren allows Hux to do as he likes, which starts with Hux telling him not to use the Force.





	Sensory Deprivation

The finishing touch comes as a black satin blindfold, which Kylo watches the General pull out from inside the lapel of his overcoat and shake out to its full length with a flick of his wrist. Kylo leans back against the bed casually and softly laughs. “You know that won’t be nearly as effective, seeing as I can sense everything with the Force.”

“I’m already well aware of that, Ren, yes.” The General takes both ends of the fabric and snaps them taut as he approaches, still determined. “It’s more of a novelty factor, but it would be helpful if you turned off your cheating methods for once.”

“I sense you’re upset about that,” says Kylo with another subtle smirk. Hux snorts.

“No usage of the Force. Be compliant for once.”

Kylo finally shrugs despite the growing grin on his face, and Hux assumes that he’ll listen perhaps for just this once. He stops at the side of the bed and tosses a quick glance to the headboard, which Kylo responds by reaching up to grasp the metal for an anchor. As Hux starts to weave the cloth around the other’s head, he can’t stop the Knight from turning just enough so he can playfully nip at the ginger’s arm—totally worth it, even if it does nearly earn him an elbow to the nose.

Hux steps back once he’s tied off the cloth and takes a moment to admire the sight. The Knight is quite casually stretched along the bed in a lazy fashion, with muscles gleaming in the low lamplight of Kylo’s quarters, casting a soft glow over his body that makes the General rake his eyes from head to toe. Kylo’s trousers are hanging low on his lips, accenting the soft trail of hair that starts at his navel and disappears beneath the fabric that hides Hux’s goal. Hux steps back in and leans over the man, gloved hands reaching to splay across the broad planes of the chest he always finds himself staring at, rubbing over pert nipples and letting them catch on the leather over and over again. The gesture makes Kylo groan softly, a sound that Hux takes as a small victory. It isn’t often that he can gain an upper hand over the Knight, even if the other’s submission is willing.

Fingers bend and Hux gently starts to drag them south, watching how the dark-haired Knight inhales deeply and his stomach quivers beneath his touch. But even better than the sight of Kylo struggling not to bow up into his hands is how he bucks as he catches the rim of his bottoms and slowly pulls them down and over his half-hard length. He even licks his lips when Hux neglects to touch it just yet and instead runs his fingertips back up to catch Kylo’s nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. He pinches them, and he doesn’t have to look to know that the Knight’s dick is jumping in response, so he continues to pull and play with them until they’re a nice cherry red, and only then does he reach back into his overcoat to fetch another object that he trusts Kylo doesn’t read with the Force.

Kylo, for once, listens to him. He’s too into trying to buck up into where he last remembers feeling Hux’s touch, which only intensifies when instead of the warm caress of leather, he’s met with the chilling kiss of metal as a clamp pinches one of his nipples between its prongs. “Kriff, Hux—“ He almost relies on the Force to provide him with an image of the expression on the other’s face, but Hux seems to do some mind-reading of his own and slaps at the other side of his chest before he can fully focus on the sight.

“I said no Force.” It’s Hux’s turn to sound just as every bit as commanding as Kylo often tends to when they’re together, and Kylo almost whimpers back. The submission is well worth eliciting this side of the General out and into their bedroom activities; Hux had never been one to well express his emotion, so it had been a personal work in progress of the Knight’s to teach him to feel again, even it was only something that they shared. 

As if to show Hux that he approves, Kylo lifts his torso up and is rewarded by the other clamp coming down to take its prey. Hux grasps the chain that connects the two clamps and pulls on it lightly, rewarding him with the delicious noise of the Knight keening as the metal tugs on his already sore chest, and Hux smirks ever so slightly.

“Do you enjoy that?” he asks, pulling again on the chain until the Knight is open-mouthed and moaning. Kylo is only able to nod a few times, and sometimes he tries to buck his hips as if it would get the ginger to give attention to the rest of him, but Hux is far more diligent in his motives. He doesn’t even spare the other’s now bobbing cock a glance, wholly focused on Kylo’s face and how the Knight grasps the headboard tighter when he’s denied. Hux pulls on the chain a couple more times, then yanks it so the man is forced to lean up to ease the strain—but Hux indulges him, crushing their lips together as Kylo comes up and pulling on his bottom lip before he goes back down.

The General shifts, changing the hand that holds the chain so he can at last look to where Kylo’s dick is standing at full attention and leaking from the constant stimulation. Hux raises an eyebrow and hums, letting a lone finger run beneath it from base to tip, to which Kylo bucks again and almost lets go of his anchor. Without giving the Knight so much as a warning, Hux is parting his lips and bending over to take the weeping cock in his mouth despite the shout from the Knight he knows it’ll cause, suckling at the tip and lavishing the slit with the flat of his tongue. Combined with the pull of the chain, it only takes him a couple of minutes to turn Kylo into a writhing mess of gasps and groans, even allowing him to thrust up into his mouth until he’s coming in a whirlwind of sensations and overstimulation.

Hux milks him with his lips until he’s spent and dutifully swallows the load, knowing that Kylo is able to know he’s done so by the way his throat constricts around his softening length. Just as he expects, the Knight shivers before finally sinking back down into the sheets, satiated and spent. Hux pulls off of him and wipes his mouth, watching as Kylo’s lips crease with contentment. “Worth it?”

Kylo hums faintly. “… Worth what, not using the Force? Definitely worth it. Just give me a few moments and… kriff, I’ll be ready for round two. Or three.”

Hux snorts.


End file.
